


Paint Me In Trust, I’ll Be Your Best Friend

by Mango_fruiit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How do fic authors write 1k word one shots I can barely write 300-, Poor bb, Tim and Dick bonding we need and deserve, hinted timkon - Freeform, slight warning, timbo kinda goes hard with the self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_fruiit/pseuds/Mango_fruiit
Summary: Tim misses his big bro. That’s it that's the fic.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Paint Me In Trust, I’ll Be Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this time it’s a 3 am piece of work. I am also sure that the title isn’t v relevant to the fic but I like dodie songs so. Enjoy :)

Tim remembers a time when he’d have Dick’s number at the top of his contact list, ready to call him wether it be to rant, talk about a case, or just chat about what was going on in his life. He remembers a time where Nightwing and Robin were an actual duo, expected to be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop during wing’s weekly visits to Gotham.

He remembers a time when they’d get pizza together on the weekends, when he’d get teased about his crush on a certain kryptonian teammate and have his hair ruffled whenever he walked past. Remembers recreating vines together , deep 1 am rooftop conversations, imitating B behind his back and tickle wars. He remembers and wants and yearns to have that time again.

He regrets it now. Regrets the ignored calls and accusations thrown. Regrets throwing off the hugs and concerned looks. Regrets not treasuring every moment spent together with his idol, his best friend, his _brother_. He regrets so much so often that it suffocates him at times. All the what-ifs and have-I-justs and it’s all your fault if you’d just been a better sibling if you’d been a better friend if you’d _been there you might have stopped it you useless waste of space-_

Tim had always admired Batman. But the one who’d been there for him, the first one to truly teach him the meaning of ‘Family’ was always Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson, his inspiration. Dick Grayson, The Epitome of loyalty. Dick Grayson, the one who, despite what he believed at the time, never gave up on him. Dick Grayson who’s _gone gone gone-_

No matter how cold Tim had grown over the years, how high he’d try to build his walls, the loss of those close to him would always, always hit him hard. So when the memory of the callous blue eyes blank of any recognition attacked him once more, he broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos r appreciated :))


End file.
